Italy
Italy is one of the playable factions in R.U.S.E.. Not much is known of it yet. Description Italy has the fastest and cheapest units in the game, but are also the weakest, individually. Italy also makes use of the Dual-Purpose 90mm Cannon in both bunkers and a Prototype unit. The 90mm gun acts as both an Anti-Tank gun, and an Anti-Aircraft gun, though it isn't as effective at either of these jobs as specialized units are. Lastly, Italy is one of only two factions to have access to a unique unit: the brutal but short-ranged Flamethrower Tank. (The other being the U.S.A.) Units Headquarters *90mm Anti-tank Position - Bunker equipped with Dual-Purpose 90mm Anti-Tank/Anti-Aircraft cannon *Zappatori - Italian Engineering truck. *Camion di Rifornimento - Italian resource transport. Barracks *Sahariana (Recon) - Infantry reconnaissance team. Well-armed against most vehicles and light-armor. *Bersaglieri - Basic Infantry. More heavily armed than the Recon team, They can take on most infantry, vehicles and light armor. ** Granatieri - Andvanced Infantry. Grenadiers armed with deadly German Panzerfausten (Tank Fists). * Carro Veloce - Cheap and easily-assembled light Italian 'tankette'. An excellent early-game anti-infantry/anti-vehicle unit. * Carro M11 - Ultralight tank. Though armed with a feeble 37mm gun, M11's excel when deployed in overwhelming numbers. AA and Artillery Base *Breda 20mm - Lightweight Anti-Aircraft guns. Weak individually, their low price and quick assembly time allow for expansive Air Defense networks. *Cannone 75mm - Basic Artillery cannons. Perfect for saturation bombing when deployed in large numbers. *Obice 210mm - Expensive long-range Artillery gun. Range rivals that of the best artillery in the game. *M75 - Medium Tank. Moderately-effective 75mm Howitzer. Like all Italian units, effectiveness multiplies with the number of units. **M105 - M75 upgraded with a 105mm Howitzer to add further damage at the cost of firing rate. Armor Base *Autoblinda 40 (Recon) - Armored Recon Vehicle. Well-equipped against infantry and vehicles. **Autoblinda 43 (Recon) - Upgraded with an even bigger Anti-Infantry Cannon, the 43 is capable of blasting any unarmored vehicle off the road. *Carro 13 - First of Italy's 'proper' tanks, the 13 deals well with vehicles on its own, but truly shines in large-scale squads. ** Carro 15 - Upgraded with a 47mm/40-caliber gun, the 15 ups the stakes the 13 presents with no additional unit cost. Anti-Tank Base *AT 47mm - Basic Anti-Armor guns. Moderately effective against light armor. *AA 90mm - Dual-Purpose 90mm cannon; excellent anti-armor gun, and decent anti-aircraft cannon as well. *Semovente - 90mm cannon mounted on a Tank chassis, this unit is an excellent tank-hunter. Airfield *Falco - Lightweight surveillance biplane. *CA 314 - Transport plane; deploys Paratroopers. *Folgore - Basic Paratroopers that excel against infantry, vehicles and light armor. *Saetta - Basic fighter-plane. Good for strafing infantry and vehicles. **Veltro - Bigger and faster than its predecessor; much better air-to-air combatant. *Sparviero - Fighter-Bomber. Payload performs best against infantry, vehicles, fortifications, and light armor. *P108 - Bomber. Devastating payload, but relies on allied fighters for air-to-air protection. Prototypes *M15 Contraereo - M15 Tank chassis outfitted with brutal Anti-Aircraft guns. *Lanciafiamme - One of the only two flamethrower tanks in the game. Vicious against infantry, fortifications, and vehicles, but ineffective against armor. *Breda 90/53 - Dual-Purpose 90mm Anti-Air/Anti-tank cannon mounted on the bed of a Breda transport truck. *Carro P26 - Heavy tank; increased effectiveness against armor. History Historically, Italian units were under-equiped, poorly supplied, and badly led. it was not due to lack of courage that Italian soldiers lost; rather it was due to little or no motivation and poor equipment. In game, Italy's units will be weak, but also very cheap, making them very plentiful. It is possible to use a tank rush using italian carro m13s. these can be made quickly, cheaply, and can easily overrun early enemy positions. Some Italian units can multi-task. For example, some Italian AA guns can be used for anti-tank duty.